Coliding Stars
by nadiayoyoyo
Summary: Star Rattler is known to be the strongest female mage. Salamander is known as the strongest male mage. Both looking for something, searching for it. So when they clash head on in a cheap bar and destroy half a city, they reconsider each other. One is on the run, the other is searching. So they decide to help each other, and start their adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! This is my first story on FF so i hope you enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes. Please leave feedback in a review :))**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

The bar was cheap, the wine was watered down and tasted like rubbish, and the men's stares were getting on her nerves. She had been here for the past hour, her dark hood covering her face and hair from view, in her hand was the same glass of wine she had purchased. Fixing her long cloak away from her mouth so she could take a sip of the disgusting liquor, nearly spatting it out before swallowing.

She observed the people there, most were drunken men, talking and laughing too loudly. Multiple waitresses were on the men's laps, laughing along with them or pleasing them for more tips. One of the waitresses caught her attention out of the multiple ones. She looked about eighteen, a year or two younger then herself. She wore the same outfits of the others but seemed more modest and innocent, Her short white hair was cut in a boyish style, and she had big blue eyes.

She walked with her head held high, expertly dodging the grabbing hands of men while balancing trays on her arms and hands. Lucy watched the young girl disappear behind the counter tops, before she heard a loud roaring.

She only blinked at the sound and trailed her gaze towards it to see a very burly looking man with thick clothing, slick with water from the heavy rain. He was bellowing in the girl's direction, trying to get her attention.

"Hey gorgeous," he called, his face red from the amount of alcohol he had, his eyes red. "Come over here, I wanna sit and talk," he slurred. Lucy tightened her grip on her staff, watching, waiting.

The girl looked scared to death, her pale skin becoming even paler. "I-I'm sorry, but i quite busy at the moment." she stuttered, glancing away, and taking a few steps more behind the counters.

The man would have none of that. He got up, knocking down his chair, and pushing a few others aside, going after the girl, he looked as if ready to lunge at her, his eyes hungry as he took her in, he stepped closer to the countertop, reaching his hand out-only to slam face first into a magical barrier.

As big as this man was, Lucy sensed very little magic power from him. She had muttered a simple spell under her breath as he was charging from the girl, who read to pass out. She stood up in one graceful movement, pounding her large staff on the ground once, to get their attention. She walked slowly towards where the barrier was,passing through it easily, her cloak swishing around her ankles. The bar was silent as she spoke, "It is one thing to be loud and drunk. But it is another to prey on innocent girls." She did not remove her hood, but her long golden hair had tumbled down from the bun she had tied it in, and was now glowing in the light.

The crowd murmured, and the young girl next to her whimpered softly, inching away from her. Lucy simply smiled from under her hood as the burly man only pounded on the barrier with his fists, a tick appeared on his forehead.

"Plue, come out and meet our guests," she murmured, as a snarling beast materialized next to her. The crowd was filled with gasps, the door slamming open and shut with the fleeing guests. Plue only snarled in response. The girl behind her shuffled away even more. Covering her mouth with her hands, her blue eyes widened with surprise, and fear.

"You see, Plue is one of my weaker demons." Lucy says, "But he can still tear you apart in a blink of an eye." Plue growled in agreement, pacing in front of her. "So, if you don't want to die tonight, I recommend you leave and never bother a woman that tells you no, again."

The burly man looked scared to death, his face pale and sweaty as he took in the powerful mage and her beast. "I-It's you, Star Rattler," he said breathlessly. Her grin was his answer. The rest of the people fled, screaming, tripping over each other.

Lucy simply turned to the other girl, "What is your name, girl?" she asked, her tone softened.

The white haired girl blinked up at her, "L-Lisanna," she muttered, watching as Plue disappeared into a mist.

Lucy nodded. "I am Star Rattler, and you now owe me your life." she said. "I won't be calling any favors anytime soon, but just remember what you owe me."

Lisanna opened her mouth to say something before the bar exploded.

. . .

Natsu had been just traveling through town when he had heard that someone was doing something in a bar. He didn't bother to learn the specifics, he just wanted to brawl. So he followed his nose towards the incredibly strong magic source to see people running and tripping over themselves to get out of the bar.

He grabbed one of the men by the shirt, "Why's everyone runnin'?" he asks, nodding his head in the direction of the bar.

The man looked as if she had seen a ghost, "She's in there. The Star Rattler." he gasps, pulling himself out of Natsu's grip and running with everyone else. Natsu had just grinned, he looked over at the blue saber-tooth tiger with white angelic wings sprouting from his back. Happy just looked up at him, "Try not to destroy the whole town this time, will you?" he asks, pleadingly, his wings tucked at his sides.

Natsu rolled his dark eyes, "Just stay out of my way, Happy." he said shaking his head.

"Aye sir," was the answer he received as Happy flew off somewhere. Natsu smirked as she turned towards the bar, and a flame appeared in his open palm, he aimed to throw it right before he sneezed.

Fire flew out his nose and mouth, along with the flame in his hand, and towards the bar, the flames creating a huge explosion. "Shit, shit, shit," he muttered, backing up a few steps. He raised his hand to bring the flames down, when they just vanished. He stared in confusion, Happy landing next to him, giving him a confused look also.

Natsu stared open mouthed as a woman came out of the smoke, she held another girl in her arms bridal style, a dark hood hid her face from view but her golden hair glowed despite the darkness and the pouring rain. She walked towards a tree, setting the girl down gently between the uplifted root before turning to him.

The magic energy coming from her was crazy. He had to brace a foot, when she looked at him. "You know, i was just trying to help out this young girl, when you, came along and almost killed us." she said coldly, her voice rang out, and she was pissed. The rain stopped. The wind stopped. Everything seemed to freeze, all because of this one sorcerer.

She ripped her cloak off to reveal her face and body. The dress she wore brushed near her ankles, her feet bare, there were slits on either side to show off her long legs ending just above her hips, and one down the middle to reveal some of her chest and her stomach, ending just below her belly dress itself was midnight black with golden accents. He noticed a few small scars on her legs, and ankles, then some around her wrists. In her left hand she held a staff that was a bit taller than her, the dark wood was twisted slightly with different symbols carved into the wood, the top was a thick ring of roots intertwined together, the middle of the ring was some kind of glowing object.

He dragged his eyes towards her face, her face was all soft angles. She had high cheek bones and an angular jaw, her nose just the right size and ever so slightly turned up, her lips were full and pink, and her golden brown eyes were wide up titled. Her golden hair fell to her waist, and flows slightly in the soft breeze.

She was beautiful, to say the least.

But her beauty aside, she was dangerous. "What's your name?" he asked, coming a few steps closer.

"Which name would you like to know? My name, or the one that people call me?" She asks, studying him.

He gave her a lazy grin, "Whichever you prefer. I like to know the names of my opponents."

She blinked, the only expression of surprise she'd let him see. "My name is Lucy. And who ever said we would be battling?"

"I'm Natsu," he grinned. "And i did," She lunged at her, flames erupting from his open palms and straight towards her.

He watched as she swiftly ducked away from the flames, and to the side, thudding her staff twice, "I call on thee, Taurus!" Next to her a cow looking beast formed from the earth, was next to her. And he noticed her staff had changed also, looking more earthy, like a tree sort of. What kind of mage was she?

The Bull turned it's glowing eyes on him, bellowing loudly before charging him, sharp horns directed to his chest. Natsu quickly step sided the attack, only to he hit from behind, and eating dirt. The next thing he heard was the roaring of Happy as she drove in to pick up his partner.

Natsu gave him a thankful look. "I think it's time to bring out the big guns, eh Happy?" he asks. He clapped his hands together and dropped him from where they were flying, he felt the wind in his hair, and the loud roaring of it in his ears before it stopped.

. . .

He stood there, and looked down at Lucy who stared up at him in shock. "You can use transformation magic?" she asks, looking confused. "That's a dying magic," she muttered. Instead of the man she was battling before, a huge red dragon now stood before her, looking amused.

The man, Natsu, was good looking. He was a strong jaw, a straight nose, fullish lips, and cat looking eyes that were the color of the dress she wore. He had salmon colored hair, and a scar on his cheek. He had worn layered dark dark robes with golden thread lining, the sleeves were long and big around his hands, the robes brushed his booted feet. She would admit he was very good looking.

But not as this dragon. She peered up at him, his bright red scales gleaming in the sunlight, his horned face twisted up in a grin, showing off human sized teeth.

"You wanna play like that?" she muttered, swinging her staff around her head, it began to glow it changed shapes, "Then two can play this game." She slammed her staff into the ground, dragging it into a circles around her, drawing different symbols as she muttered a spell. The runes began to whispers softly, glowing along with her staff as the ground shuddered, "I call upon thee, Leo!" She could feel her magic energy slowly depleting, just a bit, not enough to make her tired.

Above her a very large golden-maned lion roared, flashing off bone-white teeth. She watched as Natsu's eyes widened as Leo luncged at his, his teeth digging into the dragon's scales. Both beasts roared, one with a moment of victory, the other in pain.

Trees and houses were knocked down and crushed as the two fought, Leo hissing in pain as Natsu blew fire his way. Lucy ran with them, feeling the pain that Leo did, and wincing at it.

She stopped short when Plue appeared next to her, _Your father's men are near. We must retreat, they have seen Leo._

She cursed, "Thank you Plue." she says, patting the wolf's head before calling Leo back. "Leo! I call you back to the Spirit Realm!" The Golden Lion looked over and down ather, nodding once before disappearing into golden mist. She looked up to see the dragon was gone also, only to see Natsu striding towards her.

"Why'd you call the Lion back?" he asks, her hands laced behind his head. She was about to answer when she saw the blue cat from earlier, the large sabertooth wing wings. The cat padded over to her, and rubbed his head on her legs. "I'm Happy," he purred as Lucy reached down to scratch his ears.

She looked up at Natsu who was watching them, his nostrils flared and he froze. "Shit, Happy. I think they found us!" he hissed, running over to grab Lucy's hand just as the Royal Guard emerged from the forest. "Come on Luce! We gotta go!" They began to run through the forest, Happy flying above them, Natsu still holding Lucy's hands guiding her through the forest.

And as Lucy looked at the two, and smiled, letting Natsu's hand go and ran a bit faster to catch up with him. He looked over at her and grinned, even with the Royal Guard on their heels, she knew she had finally began her adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

They had finally lost the guards by the time the moon was in the sky and the stars winked at them. Natsu found a shelter made from the very large uprooted roots of an oak tree. Lucy had summoned one of her spirits, Virgo, to help set up the camp, spreading out bedrolls, and gathering wood for Natsu to light a fire.

He watched her from the other side of the flame, she had changed out of that dress and into a shirt that covered her neck, the billowing sleeves was a dark royal blue. Her dark skirt similar to the dress but the slits stopped a little up the mid thigh length, and she now wore knee high leather boots, her long hair braided back, and shone in the fire light.

He too had changed, thanks to Virgo who had tackled him and tried dressing him herself. He now wore fitted pants and a long sleeved tunic similarly cut like Lucy's skirt, in the same matching navy blue, but with golden accents. And his cloak held to his body with leather straps, a matching belt to go with it. And then the pushy spirit had taken away his sandals and switched them with leather boots, leaving him his scaly scarf.

"Where did you learn your magic?" His thoughts were interrupted as he blinked, focusing on the golden haired mage in front of him. He was still in a little shock from what had happened earlier.

"My father, he's a dragon," Natsu answered, reaching over the fire to turn over the fish he had caught.

Happy purred as Lucy stroked his head, she didn't seem to be fazed by the odd looking cat with wings. She nodded, focusing on the fire. "I thought dragons were extinct a long time ago," she murmured, her brows coming together.

He shrugged "Well my Pops wasn't, so there's that." it had come out harsher than he meant it to, but when he looked up to read her face, it didn't seem she was even bothered.

She just looked thoughtful, staring into the flames. "I see, my mother taught me to use my magic before she died." She said, looking at him. One secret for another.

He glanced at the fish, quickly taking it off the fire before it got burned, and hanging on stick to Lucy, taking the other for himself and throwing Happy a raw fish. They ate in silence, the only noise was the crackling of the fire or the sudden roar of a wild beast.

The roar had sent Lucy flying to her feet, her staff in hand and glowing as she muttered something under her breath. Even though Natsu had excellent hearing, Lucy spoke so softly and quickly he couldn't make out a word she was saying.

Happy was by her side, wings flared out and teeth bared, snarling as she stared out into the darkness. "I don't like this at all. It's too dark." he muttered. He looked up at Lucy who had stopped muttered and scanned the darkness. "What were you mumbling Lucy?"

Lucy looked down at him, "A protection spell," she answered, glancing back at Natsu. He only watched his cat and his new companion look into the woods for the beast. "You two go and sleep, I'll take first watch." she says, voice firm.

He watched with furrowed brows as she walked around the small camp, dragging the top of her staff on the ground creating a circle around it, then drawing weird symbols too, pounding the butt of her staff on the ground twice before turning back to them, Happy now at his side.

"That is a protection circle, plus with the runes around it and the spell i already said we should be safe from any outside intruders." she says looking determined. "Since you guys helped me out back there, i'll pay you back by taking the night watch."

Natsu looked down at Happy, and Happy looked up at him.

 _Is it really okay to let her take the first watch? I mean we didn't even mean to help her._ Happy murmured through their bond.

 _Yeah, i mean i just grabbed her hand… i mean if she really wants to, then why not? The more sleep the better._ Natsu shrugged, feeling just a twinge of guilt at what he had "said". But, hey what's wrong with sleeping in just a bit?

 _Aye!_

Natsu looked over at Lucy who watched with with a thoughtful face, "Sure, if you really want to Luce, go ahead. Just wake us up if you need anything, okay?"

Lucy nodded and turned back to watching the forest, planting her feet in the ground. Natsu didn't take any notice to it as he and happy curled up on their bed rolls, muttering a good night and passing out.

. . .

Lucy stayed in the same sport that whole night. She didn't even flinch as numerous monsters came and go, some pounding against the barrier and hissing when the runes glowed and whispered, burning them. Even with her gifted powers, each spell she casted, whether it's a barrier spell or summoning one of her demons, she felt what they felt. When a monster tried breaking the barrier, she felt the sudden jolt and slight pain of each shock the barrier went through.

It was a small price to pay. And the bigger the spell, the more pain.

She didn't mind as her new comrades slept, it must have been hell trying to travel in forests. Though she traveled a lot, she always stayed in towns, near people, dealing with demons or beasts only if she had to. Plus, she hated the dark.

For the long hours she just waited and watched,until one monster kept at it, pounding at the barrier and she to step out to deal with it. Earning a limp in return for it's death.

She let out a breath of relief as the sun's morning light flooded through the grim forest. Monster don't usually come out during the day, so she was safe for now.

She glanced over her shoulder at Natsu and Happy, Happy was now laying on Natsu's stomach and Natsu just snoring away. She chuckled to herself, blinking a few times to steady herself, she had used a lot of magic energy with that barrier, plus with summoning her demons from earlier. It was just now hitting her, she hadn't even realized she used that much. She shoved her exhaustion aside and set off to find some things for breakfast.

Her staff in the air and resting on her shoulder Lucy wandered around the forest, gathering different mushrooms, eggs, and other things she thought would be good to cook. Until she heard thunderous footsteps behind her.

And then loud sniffing. Huffing, coming closer and closer.

Lucy prepared her staff, tensing as she turned around to face it. This was the beast that had roared last night. The monster had some jacked up face with jagged teeth and hundreds of eyes. It towered over Lucy, a little bigger then Dragon Natsu.

Then it saw her.

Those eyes turned on her, and then it snarled, a noise that rattled her bones.

She pounded her staff on the ground, readying herself to call one of her demons, seeing a lake near by. She pointed her staff at it, her staff's top changing into coral and water, "I call thee, Aquarius!"

The water stirred and trembled at the siren appeared from it. Her face slightly rotten, yet still beautiful with her large blue eyes and sneering mouth. Her hair was made of seaweed, brushed together to create green locks, and she slightly decaying fishtail decorated with seashells and nets. On her arms she cradled a pot, where she magic came from.

"Hello Brat." she jeered, facing the tired looking mage. "Are you alone again? No boyfrien-" she didn't finish as the beast lunged at her, forgetting Lucy entirely. Aquarius roared, baring sharp teeth at the best as her acidic water was poured onto it like waves.

Lucy twirled her staff, it slowly melting into a glowing whip as she braced herself beside Aquarius, lunging out with it. They were doing well, driving the monster back into the forest, before she remembered it had a tail.

And it remembered too, because it lashed it out, sending Lucy flying into a tree, the breath knocked right out of her. She gagged, breathing heavily, and coughing. The last of her magic energy vanished with Aquarius, as she struggled to get up. She was so tired.

She struggled to get up, leaning on the tree for support as she looked up at the beast, and then blinked as it was set on fire.

"I told ya to wake us up if you needed help," Natsu growled, appearing before her.

Happy was at her side, helping her to the ground. "Are you okay Lucy? You've got some weird colored bruising. And your skirt and are all ripped up."

Lucy blushed, looing down at her clothes, they covered what they needed too, just a little ripped shorted then it was before. "I'm out of magic energy, that's all. Plus i just got thrown into a tree."

Natsu huffed from in front of them. "Should have woken us up," he muttered. "Why the hell are you even out here?"

"I was looking for things to cook for breakfast," Lucy answered, closing her eyes and leaning her head on the tree, she had a headache.

"Oi, Luce, you don't owe us anything, so stop trying to 'make it up' to us. Alight?" he asked, watching at the beast burned down to ashes before turning around to pick her up, bridal style. "Hey Happy, fly ahead and pack everything up, she's out of magic power so she needs to rest up."

"Aye sir," Happy called as she took off, leaving the two alone. Natsu began to walk through the woods, muttering under his breath, "You're so weird Luce," before she fell alsleep.


End file.
